Let the battle commence
by aangelhart
Summary: Set after Fractures with a tiny spoiler for I yensch, You Yensch. The battle of the wills begins.
1. The trade off

Thanks for the great reviews of my first fanfic – Until Now (although a sequel wasn't in my mind, I will try to please my reviewers!)  
  
This is in answer to one of the other reviews to "try something a little more creative." I hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimers: None Mine *sigh*  
  
On with the story!  
  
  
  
It had been 10 solar days since John Crichton had come up with the plan to attack Scorpius. Well, truth be told, it had only taken 7; the remaining 3 were taken up trying to convince his crewmates. Not all of them, just most of them. The plan, at best was flawed, at worse? Suicide, for him, not the others – he wouldn't put them at risk if it could be avoided, and this way, it could be. This was what his friends were concerned about. Aeryn and Crais had sided with him unconditionally, not out of feeling, he was sure of that. It was out of some kind of duty to the other John Crichton, the one who stolen then broken her heart. She had not objected to the plan, which made him feel even more dejected than he thought possible.  
  
They had been searching all of that time for the new Gammak Base, for information on the Command Carrier all to no avail. It was then that John had decided to share his plan knowing they would have to at least consider it. He would surrender himself to Scorpius under the guise of working with him on the wormhole technology to defeat the Scarrens. In return, the peacekeepers would not track his friends again. They would no longer be fugitives, none of them. It was believable, to a point.  
  
Captain Crais had sent out a peacekeeper beacon, it had replayed a message every half arn. It asked for a meeting with Scorpius from the fugitives of a Leviathan. No names were mentioned; they didn't know how much the Scarrens knew about John, the risk was too much. This way, they conceded, would be safer, if that was possible.  
  
And this was how both Rygel and KA'Dargo came to be sitting in a café of some kind in a backwater planet that did not welcome peacekeepers, waiting for the half-breed they had tried quite successfully to avoid in the past. They were early. They had checked all escape routes available to them. Rygel was still not convinced of the plan. "At least we can eat while we negotiate Crichton's death with that abomination."  
  
D'Argo grabbed Rygel's hand before the food could reach his mouth. "Do not start again! There is no other way. We have to go along with this. We will back him up!" His voice wavered between a growl and hyper-rage. He did not like the plan either, had tried - ineffectively to talk his friend out of it. When John had asked him for other suggestions, D'Argo had to admit defeat, something he very rarely did.  
  
  
  
John Crichton, astronaut, lost human and depressed individual sat on his bunk in the huge ship that was circling the planet below while his friends effectively sold him out. He smiled without humour; at least Rygel had the decency to object. They wouldn't allow him to go with them, said it was because of the peacekeeper rule on the planet. He knew D'Argo had chosen that planet solely because of that, then John wouldn't be able to argue about going down. They had been through some tough times of late, but he knew he could trust D'Argo, knew he could count on his support which was exactly what he needed at this point in time.  
  
"Ahh John, this is foolish, you're only doing this because of that tralk. She isn't worth dying for; your other self tried that and look what happened. Think John, think…."  
  
"Can it Harvey, I really don't need your impersonation of Dr Ruth. You haven't got a clue what you're talking about."  
  
Chianna walked in to his cell and sat at the side of the bed looking worried. She didn't mention what she had heard "Have you two spoken yet?"  
  
He eyed her carefully "Yeah, all the time, I ask her a question, she answers."  
  
"You know what I mean John, playing dumb s' not as cute as it used to be." She was teasing, trying to get him to open up.  
  
"Look Chi, I can't think about that right now. I have to keep focussed on the plan. You know what they say, emotions can cause untold problems in the face of battles."  
  
She poked him hard in the ribs "They say that! You never did! You don't think that way, peacekeepers do and you're not a peacekeeper!"  
  
He took a sharp intake of breath, both from the pain in his rib and the venom in her voice. "Sometimes I think they're right though. If I hadn't taught her about emotion she wouldn't be in pain now would she?"  
  
"No she wouldn't, she would be cold, untrustworthy and probably dead. You saved her life more times than I can count and you did that out of love. You did it for her; you did it for all of us! Don't regret that John, you made her life better."  
  
He laughed "Better? Better for who? Better for her or better for me? Maybe I was the callous one, the cold hearted one. Maybe I just loved her because she was the only one here. So I wouldn't feel alone…"  
  
She didn't let him finish. She grabbed his wrists and pulled him into a sitting position and kissed him hard on the lips. He pulled away quickly "What the hell?"  
  
"See! She wasn't the only one there John; you just couldn't see anyone else because you loved, love her so much. Don't sit there feeling sorry for yourself, it doesn't become you. You love her because of who she was; you love her in spite of what she was. You pulled down the wall that they had built. You can do it again – if you want to that is."  
  
He smiled slightly "When did you become so grown up?"  
  
"Well, it had to happen. Just don't tell anyone okay? I like that the way you all treat me – well most of the time! So what are you going to do? You need to talk to her before you go through with this farbot plan of yours."  
  
"I know, how can I though? She wont look at me, hell she won't even be in the same room as me if it can be avoided!"  
  
"You'll find away, you always did." With that she got up and left feeling her work here was done. She only hoped Crais was doing as good a job with Aeryn.  
  
  
  
She was cleaning her pulse rifle with peacekeeper precision when he made his presence felt. "You have something to say." It was a statement rather than a question.  
  
Crais cleared his throat. He stood at the only exit route in the room. She would have to get past him if she didn't want to listen to what he had to say. "You need to talk to him."  
  
"I don't need to do anything I don't want to do."  
  
"You need to decide your feelings for him and let him know one way or the other."  
  
"Who are you to tell me about feelings? Peacekeepers do not have feelings remember? We are trained to avoid them."  
  
He sighed. They were getting nowhere. "You once told me that you are no longer a peacekeeper has that changed?"  
  
"No, but now I understand why they did not want us to experience these emotions. They create problems, they allow you to become unfocused, to endanger crew."  
  
He remained still, her back to him. "That is very true but not on all levels. Officer Sun, Aeryn, I envy you. I would not have believed these emotions could make a person better, stronger, but having witnessed it first hand I can only say that you have become something so much more than a trained fighter."  
  
She turned looking bitter. Reliving the memory of the last time she had heard that. "More? Yes I have become more, but why does becoming more have to hurt so frelling much?" She rose to her feet and began to walk past him.  
  
He grabbed her arm and pulled her back roughly. Instinct told her to block the move but the look on his face told her to remain still. "I am going to say this only once Aeryn so I suggest you listen very carefully. He is going on this mission to finish a job that he effectively started himself. He relies on things that we do not. He relies on hope, love and trust. We rely on guns, training and battle plans. If he has no hope, there will be no reason for him to return from this mission alive. He is going to destroy the only means of getting to his home planet. Who do you think he is doing that for? The good of the universe? A universe that is not even his?" He paused to allow the information to sink in. "He needs to know how you feel Aeryn, he needs to know he can trust you, he deserves that much do you not think?"  
  
She shrugged her arm loose and stared at him defiantly "And what if I tell him that I do not love him, that I will never love him as I did the other, that I wanted to die just to be with him? Would he have a better chance of coming back alive then? It is better that I say nothing."  
  
"They were one Aeryn, you know that, you tested their DNA, you spent time with both of them. They think the same, they act the same, they were the same! Do not try to deny what is in your heart. If you are afraid of loving him because you now know the pain of losing him, tell him that, he of all people should understand." With that he walked from the room leaving her stunned at his perception.  
  
  
  
Scorpios arrived alone. The surprise must have been evident on both Rygel and D'Argo's face. It was short lived "My guards are 4 metras away in a transport carrier. They will be here within 200 microts if I so wish it and all exits will be blocked. To not underestimate me."  
  
Both nodded and gestured for the half-breed to sit in the booth opposite them. D'Argo had a clear view of the main door – just in case.  
  
"Well, well, well, I must say, you did manage to catch my attention with the beacon. Is Crichton near by?"  
  
"No, he is out of harms way. It seems that you underestimate us." D'Argo kept his voice low and controlled.  
  
Scorpios nodded. The smile was forced. "So tell me, why was I called? What do you want?"  
  
"It is more a question of what you want."  
  
"You know what I seek, the implant is useless without Crichton. I need him and I doubt that he will give himself up. So again, what do you want?" He was tiring of the conversation.  
  
"John doesn't want the wormhole technology to fall into the wrong hands. He feels that the peacekeepers will use it more wisely than the Scarrens, therefore he has a proposition that will be to your liking." D'Argo watched as the information registered, the false smile was replaced with a greedy one.  
  
"I am listening" He could hardly conceal the excitement in his voice.  
  
"He will work for you, help you unlock the codes, once completed he will be released unharmed. In return we will have safe passage. All our crimes will be forfeited. We will no longer be fugitives - none of us. That is all he asks."  
  
"How very commendable of him. And you are willing to allow your friend to sacrifice himself? In the past you have gone to great lengths to rescue him and see that no harm bestows him. Why should I believe that this would be no different?"  
  
They knew he would be suspicious. This was the part that D'Argo didn't like. It would be up to Rygel to convince him. Somehow they knew that he would be more believable at this point. "Look, he doesn't really have much choice. The Scarrens are on to him because of the Bam Ba Da incident and you, well you never give up do you? He is cornered and he knows it. Do what you have to ensure that he does not run, or that we will not rescue him."  
  
Scorpius sat back and eyed the pair. Their signatures told him they were telling the truth, yet still, he knew that something was not quite right. He smiled again. He had the perfect solution. He would call their bluff. When he told them about the Yensch bracelets he would gage their reaction. Check the signature heat and then he would be sure if this was their real motive.  
  
"Very well. I have been working on several new devices and I am eager to try one out. This will be the perfect opportunity."  
  
D'Argo growled again "I will not hand him over as part of an experiment. You have done enough of that in the past. He will not be harmed do you understand?"  
  
"On the contrary KA'Dargo, this device will ensure that he is not harmed – to a certain extent. Allow me to explain."  
  
  
  
He must have fallen asleep, because when he woke he found Aeryn sitting in the corner of his cell sleeping soundly. He watched her for a few microts blinking hard to make sure he wasn't still dreaming. She hadn't spoken to him in days, well not really and yet here she was, in his room. Was it him she came to see or the other one? He didn't dwell, just lay there watching, wondering if he should wake her. He rose from the bunk and tentatively made his way over to where she sat. No movement. He carefully picked her up and lay her on his bunk. He sat in her position watching her, and then rose and headed for the shower before he did something that they would both regret.  
  
She woke suddenly and bewildered. Where was she? Then she remembered. Frell! She had argued with Crais and stormed off to her quarters, passing his on the way. She had stopped noticing that he was asleep, looking so peaceful and innocent. She couldn't help herself, she felt compelled to watch him. She had moved inside his cell, he always left the door open, still trusting after all this time. She inhaled the scent of the room, his scent. She started to cry then, quietly, and uncontrollably. Her legs had suddenly felt heavy due to the lack of sleep and she slid down the wall. She thought she had only closed her eyes for a microt - clearly not. She debated what to do. He had obviously woken and moved her to his bed; the shower was on so it would be safe for her to leave. She sat up and made to move off the bed. Too late, their eyes locked, as he appeared from the shower cubicle looking wet, nervous and completely adorable.  
  
She shook the thought away. She felt trapped and it was all her own doing. She didn't know what to say, but she needn't have worried. As always, he sensed her discomfort and tried to inject some humour into the strained silence.  
  
"There are comfier places to sleep you know." He smiled and kept the eye contact, daring her to break it.  
  
She did, couldn't bear to look into the pools of blue that reflected his soul. "I…. you…I…"she floundered, then composed herself "I am sorry I should not be here."  
  
He recognised that line, looked hard at her face – no emotion. Was she testing him? Checking to see if he was who she thought he was? "It's exactly where you should be. I love you." He was watching her intently, noticed the hint of a smile.  
  
"I should leave now" Not the reply he had hoped for, but it was a start. "Sorry for the intrusion"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He moved in front of her, the second person in as many arns to block her exit. "Aeryn wait, is there anything you want to say? Is there anything you want to talk about?" He knew he was pushing her, but he didn't have the time that his counterpart had suggested. She tried to move past him but she was losing herself in his stare. He looked away first unsure if he could continue otherwise. "Well I do. I'm sorry, but I have to say this or I'm gonna go crazy – again. I cant pretend to know what your going through, to understand what your going through but I do know what its like to lose someone you love, to lose your one constant, your one anchor. I have been there Aeryn, I lost you and I know how scared and lonely and completely useless I felt. I wanted to die, I….." His voice trailed as he looked up at her. He eyes were beginning to water. "Ohh, please, don't cry." He started to raise his hand to her face and she instinctively backed away. "I'm sorry ba…Aeryn, go, just go." And with that he turned his back, unable to watch the once strong kick ass peacekeeper cry at mere words, his words.  
  
She turned and bolted. He shook his head and sat down on the bed. There was nothing he could do. He had tried. He didn't know what she felt; she probably didn't know what she felt. He would have to accept the fact that his twin? Copy? Whatever, was the one that she loved, he was just a painful reminder. Maybe this mission was a blessing in disguise. His comm. blasted to life interrupting his train of thoughts.  
  
"Commander, the transport pod is docking. KA'Dargo has requested everyone's presence in command"  
  
"Thanks Pilot" He pursed his lips and walked slowly to command wondering if his nemesis had taken the bait.  
  
  
  
He was the last to enter - some things never change. He looked at everyone in turn - their faces grim.  
  
"Well what gives?"  
  
"What? Gives? What the yotz are you on about Crichton? We are here to discuss what was said on the planet." Rygel was impatient - no he was nervous which in turn made John uneasy.  
  
"It's just a …never mind. Hit me with it, tell me what went on."  
  
D'Argo looked solemn "I have good news and bad news John" It relieved some of the tension John felt. This made him smile; he remembered the last time that line was used – on the Royal planet. His humour was rubbing off on the usually serious Luxan.  
  
"Hit me with the good news D"  
  
"Scorpius has taken the bait and at meeting has been scheduled in 2 days. However, he is very suspicious and as such, he has a device that you will have to wear."  
  
John chewed his lip in the hope that it would not let the others see the apprehension. They wouldn't need an excuse to abandon his plan. "Uh, huh, I'm guessing that was the bad news? Lay it on me."  
  
"It is a Yensch bracelet, it…." Before he could finish both Aeryn and Crais took a sharp intake of breath. All eyes turned to them.  
  
"I take it you two know about this peacekeeper toy?" John tried to keep his voice level and the critters in check.  
  
"We should not go ahead with this plan. There has to be another way." Crais said, looking at D'Argo and not John, it fuelled the critters.  
  
"Okay Crais, explain." John moved to face the ex-peacekeeper but it was Aeryn who spoke.  
  
"It is, was used in peacekeeper training. It is a device that was banned due to the level of cruelty and confusion it could inflict. Both parties wore the bracelet and it was used to test pain tolerance. Pain was inflicted on a trainee. Their counterpart would feel the pain he felt. If one, for example used a blade to inflict a wound on them self, they would bleed, feel the pain, but so would the other, although no apparent wound would be visible. It was with drawn, as when separated, peacekeepers could not determine the extent of an injury until it was too late."  
  
"Peacekeepers withdrawing a weapon because of cruelty? This is not good." It was all he could think of at that moment. He did not like the look on both peacekeepers faces. "Wait, it would work both ways? Ah, clever."  
  
Everyone looked at him with mixed expressions. It was Chiana who broke the silence.  
  
"Are you farbot? That means Scorpius can inflict pain and you feel it! We cant kill him, we cant even injury him without risk to you. It's insane. You can't agree to this." Feeling that she was fighting a loosing battle she added "Come on guys tell him!"  
  
John moved over to her and gave her a hug. To Aeryn's surprise she felt a pang of… jealousy? She knew the two had become close in her absence. That he had turned to her for conversation. What else had he turned to her for? She gave a dismissive shake of her head. She had no right to question his relationship. "It's okay Pip, look at it another way. Scorpy can't hurt me without hurting himself. That's gotta be good for something don't it?"  
  
She wasn't convinced, but he continued, "Look, there is no other way. We have been through this a thousand times. It'll be fine, trust me." With that he left before anybody could object.  
  
  
  
The remaining crew sat in silence for a few microts after John had left. Again, Aeryn spoke first echoing John's words. "This is not good. Scorpius would not just rely on the bracelets. They can be altered and Crichton does not have the same pain threshold as peacekeepers. The range on the bracelets has never been recorded. Once it is activated, only Scorpius can disable it, which I doubt he would do. That means when we get him free the bracelet will still be operable unless we find someone to render it inoperative. We cannot injure or kill Scorpios as that will effectively do the same to Crichton!"  
  
The others looked at her with incomprehensible expressions. "And why would you care anyway? You don't even acknowledge the fact that he's alive now." Jool didn't know Aeryn as well as the others. If she did, she would have realised the gravity of her statement and the consequences. Aeryn closed the distance between them and grabbed the interon around the neck. With her free hand she raised her pulse rifle and jammed it into her neck.  
  
"Do not interfere with my life. Do not try to give me advice and do not address me unless I speak to you first. Is that clear?" Her voice was dangerously low. Jool could only nod. Satisfied Aeryn dropped her and walked from the room.  
  
"Ahhh, not a good move Princess. Next time just shoot yourself – it'll be quicker and less painful." Chiana was mocking her, as usual.  
  
"I thought you said she was no longer a peacekeeper? The bitch needed to be told. I spoke the truth!"  
  
  
  
Aeryn sat on her bed, knees hugged to chest. She should have controlled herself better. She should not have shown emotion of any kind. Frell, who was she kidding? Most of those peacekeeper traits had long since gone. She was still a fighter, but she was very different. What did he do to her? This human from another world, how could he have changed her so much then left her to deal with the cost of showing, feeling, experiencing love? But he hadn't left her had he? Only part of him had left, part of him was still here and that's what hurt. Knowing he was here, yet not. She hit the mattress trying to vent her frustration then decided on a better way. She jumped to her feet and headed for the cargo bay. A workout would help her clear her mind.  
  
Chiana walked into the training area, she knew he would be there. Sure enough, he was training – again. He was taking his anger and fear on the red punch bag. "Hey, what did Rygel do to deserve that? Hey Rygel are you okay?" She stroked the red bag feigning concern before he had the chance to hit it again. He laughed and dropped to his knees.  
  
"I swear you get more like me every day Pip."  
  
"I most certainly do not, I am very feminine – not that you would ever notice." She pouted and sat down opposite him. "Talk to me."  
  
He laughed again "There you go again! What would you like me to talk about?"  
  
She pushed him hard and he fell backwards still smiling. She straddled him and proceeded to tickle him. He was breathless with laughter "Its so good to hear you laugh its been a long time." Her hands moved lower.  
  
"Instinctively he grabbed her wrists. "Chi…." She sat back bringing him with her.  
  
"Frell" One word but his smile grew wider.  
  
"You wish darlin." He let go of her wrists and began to stand but she pulled him back down. "Chi, this is not a good idea…"  
  
"I meant what I said about talking John. Tell me what's on your mind. The one person that you usually share with isn't listening right now so let me help."  
  
He looked at her debating, choosing his words carefully. "I admit that I'm more than a little nervous about the plan. If I tell them that they might not go through with it and we have to go through with it. It's the only way. I want this finished and I want Scorpy dead. I can achieve it with or without the aid of a bracelet."  
  
Her eyes widened. "If you kill him, then you die John, the bracelet will destroy you." She paused, realisation dawning. "You don't plan on coming back from this mission do you?" He lowered his eyes "Do you?" She shouted lifting his head.  
  
He smiled sadly "I don't think its gonna be an option Pip. Scorpy wont let me leave despite the agreement. He needs me; he'll never give up. I know that without Harvey here telling me every 2 microts. If I'm not in the picture, you, all of you will be in the clear. He wont have any other reason to come after you guys anymore."  
  
"I wont let you do this. You can't do this! You can't trade your life for everyone else, it's not fair!" Her voice faltered as a sob escaped her lips.  
  
"It's okay Pip, hey…" he wiped away one of her tears. "I did some good things. I'm proud of my life." It was then that they heard the gasp from the shadows.  
  
Aeryn Sun stepped out. She had intended to train but he was already there. She had intended to walk back out but that would mean passing Chiana. She had intended to stay the hell away from him. But those words, spoken from her John, from this John, from one John it broke her so-called good intensions as well as her resolve.  
  
Chiana stood quickly. "This is your fault! If he had something to come back to he wouldn't be thinking this way. You have taken everything that was good away from him and not content with that you go and break his heart as well. You are a true peacekeeper – it is your breeding. You know, I nearly believed Rygel when he told me how you were on Talyn, like a different person he said. What a pile of dren, you…."  
  
He didn't let her finish his voice was low but forceful. "That's enough Chiana. You don't know what she's going through, you can't understand." She whirled round to face him both she and Aeryn spoke at the same time.  
  
"Why do you always defend her…"  
  
"I do not need you to defend me…"  
  
He sat back smiling at the irony of it. "Well at least you both agree on something." Both women turned on their heel and began to walk away. Aeryn paused at the cargo doors. He watched her wondering indeed what she was going through. And how he had managed to piss her off yet again. He was startled to see her turn back and stride purposely over to him and hold out her hand. He frowned not sure what to do.  
  
"What? You want me standing so it'll be an even fight?" He tried to make it sound like a joke.  
  
She smiled slightly. "It could never be fair – I am the superior fighter, but you might make a worthy opponent. It would be nice to train with a real person other than Rygel." She gestured to the punch bag then flicked her wrist to show that she was still waiting. He smiled, reassured at her attempt to make humour of the situation and took the offered hand.  
  
They fought well together. Each knew the others move. Each block was counter blocked. He was enjoying the contact, even if it was unarmed combat. "You have trained frequently while I was away." It was a statement.  
  
"Well there wasn't much else to do. So what were you up to? Have any adventures of your own?"  
  
"Some." Dam back to one words answers. He pressed on.  
  
"And one of them would involve a Budong"  
  
She stopped mid punch but John didn't anticipate the move. The palm of his hand connected to her face before he realised that she hadn't blocked the move. She staggered backwards, eyes wide. Not as wide as his though. "Oh God. Oh God, I'm sorry, I thought you would've… God are you okay?" He took a step forward and stopped remembering her reaction from the last time he'd tried to comfort her. He stood still for fear of causing her to run. His eyes focussed on the blood oozing from her lip. "I'm sorry." It was lame but he didn't know what else to say.  
  
She stuck her tongue out to the side of her lip and realised that she tasted blood. She was looking at him, her expression unreadable, he was looking right back – shocked and stunned at what he had done. She smiled. "You have improved. It was my own fault. I was not concentrating. You always manage to distract me…" She quickly lowered her eyes realising her mistake. She didn't want to see the look in those eyes. He said nothing.  
  
She focussed on the floor in front of her absently cleaning the blood with her tongue. "How did you do it?" It was barely a whisper and he wasn't even sure he had heard right.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"How did you manage to love me back so quickly after I died? Knowing the pain, knowing how it felt to lose me. How did you do that?" He looked at her, her eyes remained on the floor, he began to speak then realised that she wasn't actually asking him, she was rationalising it to herself.  
  
"I mean, you still took the chance, you still wanted it to work. Could you have survived without me? Or would you have been lost John?"  
  
Just by using his name, his first name, gave him some hope that there might be a future for them, even if it was just a slither. He walked slowly over to where she stood. With one finger under her chin, he tipped her head so that their eyes met. "The question is am I lost?" They both knew what he meant. Her eyes filled with tears. He continued along a different track. "I took the chance because I didn't want to live my life regretting never taking that chance. It was a second chance for both of us, a second chance to love you. To tell you how I felt - to act on it. I couldn't go through life knowing that one of us might die not knowing how the other felt. Not sharing the pleasure of loving you and being loved back. It outweighed the risk that I might have lost you again. You were worth the risk Aeryn. But am I?"  
  
"When he died, I was lost. I couldn't control myself – something I have always been able to do. I rely on my training to survive then he, you…. I lost it, if I can't fight, if I cant control myself I'm nothing! I know you were one, I know that the only difference is the memories but I cant…. I wont…him, you…I…can't…I won't go through that pain again. I couldn't survive it. I can't take the risk John; no matter how much I may want to I cant! Do you understand that? You will never be lost, I will always be at your side but as a comrade, as an ally, I don't think I can offer you anything more. Is that enough?"  
  
One word, one word that brought her crashing back to reality - one frelling word. "No." He dropped his hand and walked away leaving her feeling even more confused and frustrated.  
  
  
  
"Okay lets get this show on the road." He tried to sound in control. He tried to sound confident. One look at his friends told him that he was fooling no one.  
  
"John, you don't have to go through with this. There would be other chances, other streets to explore."  
  
John laughed at D'Argo's failed attempt at Earth slang and was surprised when it was Aeryn who corrected him.  
  
"Avenue" it was said without thought. Just another painful reminder to him just how close his other self had been with her. It spurned him on. He patted his friend on the back.  
  
"Hey, we have been through every other possibility. If there had been another way, I know you would have found it bro." He walked to the transport pod. Aeryn fell into step behind him. He stopped to look at her questionably.  
  
"What? Someone needs to bring the pod back."  
  
He nodded "Of course, the pod." With that he hopped up the stairs followed by Aeryn and D'argo.  
  
The ride was strained. She needed to speak to him. To tell him – what? Tell him that she still cared? That she did love him? Dam human. She looked over to him but he was seemingly engrossed in the panel before him. She probably knew him better than he knew himself. He was trying to avoid any conversation with her. "Hey."  
  
She knew he would answer.  
  
"Hey" It was an automatic reaction, out of his mouth before he realised.  
  
Perfect, more purposely "Hey". He turned to look at her. He smiled slightly knowing he had been caught out by his own game then pursed his lips.  
  
"I think we said all there is to say." He turned away instigating a conversation with D'Argo. Anything so that he wouldn't have to look at her. It was too painful, to raw, to de ja vu.  
  
The pod landed without incident and John scurried down the steps. D'Argo caught up with him at the bottom. "Be aware of the bracelet John. Don't do anything foolish that will cause you pain. Stick to the plan and you have a very good chance of getting out of this alive. Your pain threshold is strong, despite what the others might think, I have seen what you are capable of handling."  
  
John smiled at his friend's concern. "Yeah, I can handle pain. I just can't handle the type that she keeps dishing out. I make her cry just by looking at her D. She won't even try to give it a second chance because she knows what its like to lose someone you love, because she felt the pain. I've been there and I can't compete with it. I don't know how too. I'm back to square one with her; she has her peacekeeper training to fall back on, what do I have? I'm just the emotional human who is back to trying to get her to talk when all the while he had the part of her that I worked so hard to get. He got the Aeryn Sun who wasn't afraid to show her emotions, wasn't afraid to act of them. There's irony in there somewhere." He paused trying to control his voice. " Maybe it would be better for all concerned if I didn't make it back. I mean, the chances are slim, I could tip the odds, she wouldn't have to know, know one would, just you and me. Maybe she would have a better chance of life if I wasn't there to constantly remind her of her pain."  
  
One minute his feet were firmly on the ground, next they were dangling mid air. The Luxan held his grip and brought John's faces within an inch of his own. "Now listen and listen good" The words spitting from his mouth "If you continue to talk like that I will kill you myself. You will do your utmost to get out of this alive. You will return to us and we will worry about Aeryn together. You two are strong, you will overcome this like you have in the past. Do you hear me bro?" The emphasis on the last word was not lost to John.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I hear you, it was just a suggestion…." His voice trailed off as his eyes widened ever so slightly.  
  
"Please do not harm my prisoner KA' Dargo, I do not wish to receive damaged goods." D'Argo dropped John and turned Quantum blade partially drawn. "Ah, no need, it us just I and my Lieutenant as agreed. " Braca smiled and bowed his head. D'Argo felt glad that it would be Scorpius and not Braca who would be wearing the bracelet. However, within microts he would come to realise that John would not be safe from either of them.  
  
Aeryn sat motionless in the prowler. She had a clear view of everything. She watched D'Argo pick John up, wondered what had caused the outburst, all the while knowing deep down it was something to do with her. She knew that expression, one of hurt, anger and defeat. The mighty John Crichton never been broken, never been beaten until now. And it was because of her. She hated herself for what she had said to him. She had to be honest, but had she been? Truly? She shivered involuntary when she saw the smile Braca had given him. Prayed that Scorpius would not allow harm to come to him. Like D'Argo, she was about to find out that prayers don't always get answered.  
  
Braca walked forward holding what looked like a silver bangle. John looked past him and saw the same item on Scorpius's wrist. "His and his bracelets. You really shouldn't have, I mean I didn't get you anything, if I'd a known we were at that stage in the relationship where we were exchanging gifts I woulda bought something, really I would have."  
  
The grin was positively evil. "Ahh, you always did rely on humour didn't you John? Tell me, how does my little neural clone cope with it?"  
  
John took a sharp intake of breath. How the hell did he know about that? Keep calm; he's trying to crack your bravado. God it was working. His mind was screaming; "Not good, not good!" Or was the Harvey? Yep Harvey. "John your mad, we're going to die, he'll kill us both, run John, please run." The clone pleaded  
  
He smiled at that "Yeah, tell me were you always such a wimp? Right bout now he's begging me to run" His arm was lifted roughly by Braca and the bracelet clicked into place. A red light appeared and numbers flashed by then settled. He realised the bracelet was recording his heart rate.  
  
"Lets find out shall we. They say a peacekeeper can take a considerable amount of pain. I can take more; as you know, I am part Scarren part Peacekeeper. You however are human John; one of a kind therefore the bracelet may not be suitable. Time for a test I think." He withdrew a knife from his side.  
  
"This was not what we planned Scorpius" D'Argo moved forward. John raised his hand to stop him from moving. He felt the critters jump in his stomach as Scorpius spoke menacingly.  
  
"Stay where you are. It is important that we perform a test. I need to know how effective my creation is. And how co-operative my new tech will be."  
  
Time seemed to stand still for Aeryn And D'Argo as both realised what was about to happen. Scorpius plunged the knife into his left leg and simultaneously John dropped to his knees crying out in pain. He was clutching his left leg tightly. "Son of a bitch." He mumbled through clenched teeth.  
  
Aeryn jumped up and D'Argo ran forward. "Stay where you are! The test is not over!" They stopped. "Now John, get up and walk over to me. Show me just how obedient your going to be so that we will not have to perform this test again."  
  
John looked up sinking his teeth into his lip in an effort to control his voice, hoping that it wouldn't betray him and let Scorpy know how much pain he was really in "I would comply but you just stabbed me in the frelling leg, it makes it kinda difficult to walk." He all but spat the words out.  
  
"Exactly - one less worry. Now come to me. Do not make me repeat myself. From now on you will be under my command and as such you will obey my orders in the first instance! I do not wish to test this further but I will if you show insubordination." With that he gripped the knife and proceeded to twist it ever so slightly. It was enough to cause a rippling of sharp pain through John's entire leg. He let out a gasp and D'Argo moved to help him up. "No! He will do this alone!" John looked up and saw that his hand was still on the knife. The gesture told him to get up quick. He struggled to his feet and stood trying unsuccessfully to balance on his right leg.  
  
"Okay, okay I'm obeying your Highness." The sarcasm made Scorpius smile.  
  
"Ahh, John, you are a worthy adversary in my game. I am going to enjoy…. working with you. However, Sir or Scorpius will be suffice when you address me in future"  
  
John kept his eyes focussed and his face expressionless. He limped badly ignoring the comment and biting back a reply. He didn't look at D'Argo, trained his eyes forward. He knew if he looked it might be enough to make his crewmates change their mind about the plan. He couldn't allow that, it was too late even if he wanted too. He tried to straighten his leg but the pain was unbearable. Don't pass out, don't pass out he repeated as he used all of his remaining strength trying to walk what he hoped was a straight line.  
  
D'Argo watched helplessly as his friend stumbled towards Scorpius. Braca grabbed his arm roughly and pulled him in the direction of the awaiting transport pod. He heard D'Argo say something but didn't look back. Didn't see the look on his friends face, didn't see the tears falling freely from Aeryn's. Didn't even see the inside of the pod. He passed out before ever reaching the door.  
  
  
  
Well? What do you think? Do you want more? I have more! Please let me know! 


	2. the double cross

Thanks for the reviews and e-mails guys, much appreciated! Now on with part two…  
  
XXX  
  
They were gone. Realisation hit her like a pulse blast. She stood half standing from her earlier reaction. Not quite believing that he was actually gone – again. She should have told him, should have been honest with him. Had she been honest? Were those her true feelings? She didn't know anymore, frell she didn't know anything anymore. D'Argo entered the pod and reached the control mistaking her stance for indifference. He could stand it no longer. "Have you nothing to say?" It was a low growl. She turned then and he realised she had been crying. "Oh, Aeryn…"  
  
She didn't let him finish. "Yes, I have something to say. I knew this plan was flawed they always go wrong. Therefore we have to make sure everything is in order. We need to ensure that he does his job and we do ours. And we need to make sure he gets out alive. I will not be held responsible for his death." Reverting to Peacekeeper mode was the only thing keeping her from cracking completely.  
  
The last comment hung in the air. D'Argo looked at her with a soft expression adorning is usually harsh features: Is that what she thought - that she was responsible for the others death? Was that why she kept this one at a distance? Didn't she realise what she was doing to him? He was going into this mission blind, thinking that she did not care. He chose his next words carefully "You should have told him how you felt." His voice was quiet but it stung nonetheless. She had heard those words before, mistook them for interference, now she realised that they were words from well meaning friends. How could she have been so wrong – so stubborn? What was the cost of her own self pity – her own fear of emotions? She could only hope it wouldn't be Crichton who paid the price for her misgivings, for her lack of trust in both herself and him.  
  
XXX  
  
The crew of Moya were gathered. They had been briefed on the events that had taken place. Surprisingly, it was Crais who took charge of the situation. "We can do nothing for him at this time. He knew the risks. We must go over the plan of action and hope that he is able to make contact as planned. Until then we will have to assume that Scorpius will not harm him, that what he did was a warning to both us and Crichton and that he will obey orders – something I'm not sure I could do given the circumstances"  
  
"He will do whatever it takes to secure the destruction of the wormhole information. That is what he does. He adapts to the plan and does whatever it takes. He is farbot, he is a brave, farbotic human." Rygel's outburst stunned everyone not least himself.  
  
Chianna looked at him and tried to smile "Well, well, well miracles do happen."  
  
Rygel humphed "Why? Have you managed to keep your legs shut for more than an arn? No didn't think so." He raised his throne sled out of her grasping hands. She settled back down glaring at him then bit down on her lip. She had been having visions lately but they were so confusing. She didn't dare share them with anyone. Tried to push them to the back of her mind. She had seen the chain of events that lead to John being in pain at this moment. Saw it 2 days before it actually happened. But these visions were different; she could not get a clear picture. It was bad, she knew that much. She was aware that everyone else was watching her.  
  
"What?" It came out sharper than intended.  
  
"You seem pre-occupied, is everything okay?" The concern from D'Argo was genuine.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking is all." She replied cocking her head to one side.  
  
XXX  
  
John stirred slightly, keeping his eyes closed. Harvey spoke in his ear "He is waiting, he knows you are awake" Hmmm, so much for that idea, and with that thought, he opened his eyes slowly and surveyed the surroundings. His view settled on the creature beside him  
  
"Ah, your awake. Here this will help with the pain." Scorpius sat on the edge of the cot holding out John an orange pill.  
  
  
  
"Thanks for your concern, but I'll pass if you don't mind. My mother always told me not to take sweets from knife wielding psychotics." He automatically used his legs as leverage to pull himself into a sitting position and away from his adversary. A reaction he immediately regretted as a sharp pain coursed through his leg. He was surprised to see Scorpius wince, which in turn made him smile. "Ah, I see, is the tablet for my pain or yours?"  
  
Scorpius stood quickly "I can control my pain most of the time John, I just need to channel it. Do not think that this will hinder our work." As if to drive the statement home he punched the side of his leg and John jumped biting down on his lip, muttering under his breath. "Okay, now that you are awake and alert your schedule is here. Look it over and we can discuss any problems you may foresee. You have the run of my ship but I will warn you that your yensch has been modified slightly." He tapped John's bracelet.  
  
"Why doesn't that surprise me? Just tell me, my friends; they have been exonerated haven't they? They are free? You did follow through?"  
  
Scorpius smiled. "You are strange one John Crichton. You show the reflexes of a warrior, the mind of a highly trained tech but the heart of a peidcore. Tell me, how does that brilliant mind of yours fare with my clone? I would be interested to know." He watched as John's eyes widened. "Ahh, don't worry, I don't need to probe do I? I have your full co- operation don't I? After all, I upheld my promise, your friends are indeed free." He let him absorb the information before continuing. "There is a tracking device installed on the underside." He grabbed John's wrist and turned it over. "This indicates where you are on my ship at all times. This here." He indicated a small button on his own bracelet. "Pushed once will inject jamjada into your blood stream." He saw the look of confusion on John's face. "It is something I have used in the past, on the Ice Planet. Ahh, but you were incapacitated at the time. It is a very interesting drug. It takes away your control – in every way. Yes, yes, very interesting."  
  
John closed his eyes in what he hoped would be perceived as mock exasperation. "You gotta me kiddin me right? Hell, why not just do it now? Wouldn't I be a lot easier to control if I wasn't actually in control?"  
  
Scorpius reached the door of the cell and turned. "No, it does not wear off for a solar day, a solar day that could be better put to use on the problem at hand. And as said, you are human; I am not sure how your body would react. It wont be necessary though will it? You have been made fully aware of the effects of the yench, you are going to conduct yourself suitably aren't you?"  
  
He smiled sourly "Don't have must choice do I?" He reached out and picked up the schedule.  
  
"Good, good, we will meet in an arn. And John, remember your place, you are a tech, my tech, as such you will address me appropriately."  
  
John sighed and looked up from the schedule. Scorpius was enjoying this control far too much. No doubt John had bruised his ego, had made his superiority questionable and thoroughly reeked havoc on the Commanders general authority in the eyes of other peacekeepers. This would be the perfect way to show them that Scorpy always gets his man. The thought made him smile, however, he would have to act in accordance if the plan was going to be any kind of success. He was thinking of a suitable remark when he saw Scorpius's hand hover over his left leg. "Yes sir, sorry sir." His teeth were clenched so much he wondered how he ever managed to get the words out.  
  
The door swished closed and John was left with Harvey laughing in his ear. "Will you treat me with the same respect? After all he is me, I am him." John rolled his eyes "No Harvey, you are me, and as such you will do what I say, so shut the frell up!"  
  
XXX  
  
"It's been 5 days! He should have been in touch!" D'Argo's frustration was evident to them all. It was Jool who tried to calm him. It was only then that Aeryn realised how much they had relied on John to do that. Ever since Zhaan had gone, John had been the only one to keep the Luxan from going in to hyper rage over minor incidents.  
  
"D'Argo, he said he would try and contact us within 5 days. He has to convince Scorpius that he is authentic you know this. We have to stick to the plan. He said that if we didn't hear from him in 10 solar days then, and only then should we assume the worse. We have to wait."  
  
"I know, I know, it just pains me not knowing what is going on. What if he has been hurt? What if he is d…" He stopped abruptly and looked at Aeryn.  
  
"He is not dead. And look on the bright side, if he is, then so is Scorpius." She realised that it was the wrong thing to say; she had seen Crichton do it so many times in the past – inject humour into fraught conversations. Frell, why did it only work for him? She was glad when Chianna spoke up in her defence.  
  
"Well, who would have thought it; bin taken lessons from the lower life forms Aeryn? I mean that was meant to be funny right? Huh, John finally did something right" Aeryn shrugged, partly in relief, partly because she knew it was true. She was grateful though; Chianna's intervention had calmed the situation considerably.  
  
"It would seem that we all need to be calm and focussed. We have to be patient and wait this out."  
  
"Who would have thought a Peacekeeper would know what those words meant, and all in the one sentence? Calm, focussed and patient – the only way to do that is to eat." Rygel turned from Crais and headed in the direction of the mess.  
  
XXX  
  
The fifth day was almost at an end and John wondered if he would ever be able to get a message to his friends. He knew that they would be fairing worse than him. He only hoped that they were able to keep D'Argo in check. The plan was to get Scorpius to agree to a communication link with the Leviathan. To make him think that it was a safety precaution. Allowing John to see that the crew were indeed safe. Give Scorpius his due; he had tried to establish a link to no avail. Or had he just looked like he had tried? John strode into command. "Scorpius, can you try to contact Moya again? It was part of the deal." All eyes turned to him and as an after thought he added "Sir" to which Scorpius nodded.  
  
"I have tried Commander. You saw that. You were there."  
  
"Then I will try. I am after all a tech." He was on his knees before he realised what had happened. He tasted the blood in his mouth and looked up. Braca was standing over him.  
  
"Do not question the authority of…" the words were lost as Scorpius back- handed him up causing his second in command to stagger backwards and fall hard, much to John's amusement.  
  
"You have been told! Never touch him! Never inflict pain!" Scorpius was rubbing the side of his face. Caught totally off guard it seemed that he was as susceptible to pain as John was. He turned his attention back to the human. "Yes, you may try."  
  
John picked himself up and looked over to Braca who was doing the same. He smirked looking at him as he spoke "Thank you – sir." He had just found his source of amusement, winding up Braca would help relieve some of the tension he was feeling.  
  
On his third attempt he managed to get a weak signal from Moya. The visual display wavered as D'Argo came into view. He had hoped for a glimpse of Aeryn. He had tried to keep himself from thinking about her but he was kidding himself. She was on his mind constantly. "Hey Big D how's it hanging?"  
  
He could hear the relief in his friends voice "It's hanging just fine my friend. Are you being treated well?" It was evident that he had noticed the now swollen lip.  
  
"Yeah, four star, foods the same, but you know, tasted one food cube tasted them all. Is everyone else okay? Chianna, Jool?" Did his nervousness show?  
  
"They are fine, as is everyone. However, there is one problem."  
  
This was it. If this part of the plan went wrong they were screwed. Well, he was screwed. "Lay it on me"  
  
Scorpius leaned into view and studied the Luxan. Probably trying to read his signature. John only hoped that Talyn was doing his job, weakening the signal to an extent that all signatures would be too hard to detect.  
  
"You took your star charts with you, and with them you took the maps to our home worlds. Would it be possible to get them back?"  
  
John turned to Scorpius eyebrows raised in question. "We will study them first and send them on to you. If all is in order you will receive them in one solar day. Say your goodbyes John"  
  
He smiled at D'Argo, "Well the boss has spoken."  
  
"Wait! They want to say goodbye in person." With that Jool and Chianna appeared.  
  
Scorpius sighed. He would allow this to continue, he hoped by doing so the human would relax a little, let his guard down and begin to trust. He needed him to be calmer, more co-operative. Oh he was trying, but not to his full potential. It was to be expected. He didn't want to inflict unnecessary pain on both himself and Crichton.  
  
"Hey old man, been getting yourself in trouble I see." Chianna put a finger to her mouth indicating what she saw.  
  
"Yeah well, you know me, can't keep my big mouth shut." He looked to Jool, "Take care of him, keep him chilled." She nodded and looked away quickly. She was unaccustomed to showing this type of emotion so freely. Were most species like that? He didn't let the thought linger, knew where it would take him. He smiled as he heard Rygel in the background.  
  
"Chilled? What the yotz? Crichton has Scorpius been messing with your brain again, then again, hpmph…" the lecture ceased. Probably by a well place hand of his eminences mouth John mused.  
  
The rest of the crew said their piece. D'Argo came back into view with a sad shrug; He knew then that Aeryn wasn't going to show face. He began to nod when he felt a searing pain in his head. He let out a cry and both of his hands automatically came to each side of his head. He dropped to his knees and was vaguely aware of D'Argo and Chianna shouting. He was sure the link would be broken but it remained on in the confusion that pursued.  
  
Scorpius hissed and grabbed onto the consol for support. "Change the rod, change it now" He gasped. Braca ran over and proceeded to replace the cooling rod. All the while John rocked back and forth on his knees holding his head groaning. The pain eased slightly and he was conscious of Scorpius shouting, "Make sure the rod is changed regularly! He cannot withstand that kind of pressure in his head! John? John? Are you okay?"  
  
John looked up and slowly took his hands away from his head. His eyes were bloodshot and he was taking care not to make any sudden moves. "Yeah, I th..think so, just do..don't talk so loud k?" He slurred. There was a look of genuine concern of Scorpius's face. Then he realised that he couldn't be okay. Was that Aeryn's voice? He closed his eyes and opened them again, yep still there. He put his hands on his knees for support and looked slowly around the room. His eyes settled on the vid link. And there she was. His heart leapt and a grin found its way onto his face. Carefully he tried to stand.  
  
"Crichton are you okay? Answer me dam it! You unmerciful piece of dren what the frell are you doing to him. You said he would not be hurt!"  
  
Scorpius seemed to be amused at the outburst. "Officer Sun! How delightful to see you again. I apologise for the unfortunate incident. It will not happen again. Your…. friend? Will not be harmed unduly, he is far too valuable."  
  
She scowled and turned her attention back to John "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Her concern was genuine and it was for him. All for him.  
  
"I'm much better now thanks." His smile got wider. It wasn't to be though; she crushed him with her next words.  
  
"Good! I would hate to think that our freedom has been compromised because of your primitive body!" With that she stalked off and D'Argo was left shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"She has been very…. stressed these past few days. She has not been in her right mind. Take care my friend." With that the link went dead.  
  
Scorpius turned to John. The stubborn human who was the cause of all his trouble looked dejected, hurt, and almost vulnerable. This turn of events had proved useful. It seemed that Aeryn Sun could weaken his resolve, could do to the human what Scorpius had tried and failed to do. She could be the one to break him. All he had to do was reinforce what was evident. She did not want him, did not care for him.  
  
XXX  
  
"What the frell do you think you were playing at!" Aeryn looked up to see Chianna glaring down at her. "You could have tried. You could have pretended! Don't you want him to come back? Is that it? You lost your John so we should lose ours?" She stood, hands on hips eyes blazing.  
  
"I…I….I did what I thought was best. I do not want to give Scorpius any more ammunition than he already has against Crichton." She shook her head. That was only partly true. "I panicked. I thought he was dying – again." Her voice was so quiet, so childlike. Chianna plopped down on the cot and attentively put a hand on the Sebacean's knee. "He seemed to be in so much pain. And then he smiled and I got so mad, at myself, at him. This plan is crazy, why did we agree to it? Maybe we could have had a chance, I don't know, but I do know that he will sacrifice himself without a second thought. He did it once he'll do it again. I can't be responsible for that. Maybe his anger will fuel him to keep living, as Peacekeepers….." She tried to compose herself. Straightening herself she looked to Chianna "Was my judgement wrong?" The last question was harsh – daring Chianna to contradict her.  
  
She did though, "Yes Aeryn it was." Her voice was calm now. "I know you think what you did is right but you didn't see the look on his face. He let his guard down when you said that. What if that is used against him? You know, he's strong; he can handle everything thrown at him - everything but you. He is John, Aeryn, not your John, not our John, just John. Now he is on that ship thinking he has nothing to lose anymore and that's dangerous. I've seen him like that before, when he thought you were dead." Aeryn shivered as she recalled the last conversation she had had with him. Chiana continued oblivious to the memories she had stirred up. " What if he takes unnecessary risks?" She felt she had driven the point home enough. She shrugged "Frell, it's John, he always takes unnecessary risks." Aeryn looked at her and they both smiled. "We have to find a way of letting him know that you will be here for him when he gets back"  
  
XXX  
  
"How is your head?" John snapped out of his thoughts and turned from the now blank vid link.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, s'ok, slight headache. Would be nice if I'd been told about your weaknesses – sir"  
  
"Ahh, yes you are better. Speaking of such, I have to thank you for sharing yours with me. That was a very interesting reaction from Officer Sun. I had the impression that she thought more of you. Obviously not."  
  
The comment hurt more than his still aching leg. "Yeah well you didn't bring me on board to discuss my personal life. I'll obey your orders, I'll help your research, hell, I'll even try to remember to address you properly – sir, but there are some things that even you don't get rights on. My personal life is one of them; it stays just that - personal. Now, permission to get some sleep – sir"  
  
Scorpius nodded smiling. He was aware of the wavering in the human's voice. He was good though. He was doing everything that was asked of him but he still managed to be insubordinate without actually being so. The pause before he said Sir was a prime example. Other officers would have been beaten down for even a microts hesitation. He would allow it though. Give him a little leeway. In time Scorpius knew that it would become second nature, that he would be broken into submission. Yes, yes, a worthy adversary indeed.  
  
XXX  
  
Moya's crew met in command. They had just received the 'maps' from Scorpius. "Well, has he managed to get the information?" Rygel was as usual, impatient.  
  
"Yes. They seem to be in order but we will have to apply his coding to be sure." D'Argo had in his hand a sequence of numbers from John's language. "He told us to mark a line following the pattern of these numbers. He said that should show the layout of the Command Carrier. It looks very random." As he said this he joined the numbers. Everyone gasped.  
  
"Well, whatdoyouknow John actually did it right. Hah." Chianna was laughing at the sight before her. The numbered sequences transformed into corridors. Each number that was circled corresponded with the Luxan's language. Just like a map. Everything was marked. They all felt a little humble. Everyone had argued that it would not work but John had persevered. He had shown D'Argo how to follow the Earth numbers, had used circled numbers and asked him what each department was in the Luxan's home world language. No one would suspect he said. They could say the numbers were from the Luxan's Ancient language – no on knew that he said. And what had they done? Ridiculed it, saw the flaws.  
  
"Why do we always underestimate him? He has shown himself a worthy soldier time and again and yet still we question him. I for one will not do so in the future" D'Argo stood tall, but Chianna laughed.  
  
"Yes you will D'Argo. If you don't you'll only worry him. He relies on you to argue, it what you two do."  
  
"The Command Carrier has changed slightly since I was Captain. I can hazard a guess as to the weaponry held in each area. The guard duties will be the same though." Crais traced his finger along the map, " This is where we will enter. The prowler will not be detected amongst the others."  
  
XXX  
  
Chianna was picking at a food cube. "Do you want that girly? If not, kindly allow me to take it off your hands before you bore it to death with your prodding." Rygel swiped the cube and was surprised when there was no reaction. "What is wrong girl?" Nothing. "Chianna – answer me, I am not used to being ignored." Who was he kidding? He was always frelling ignored. Still no response, he moved closer and was in the process of giving her a nudge when she let out a scream that would put Jool's to shame. He toppled backwards and ended up on the floor, his throne sled hovering above him "What the yotz did you do that for?" He continued to mutter as he tried to get back to his royal seat.  
  
Chianna was sweating, her eyes wide. "Oh Gods, oh Gods, that cant happen that cant happen. Everything will go farbot." She saw Rygel as if for the first time and grabbed him pulling him to eye level. "That can't happen it cant, oh Gods…" She kept repeating the words trancelike. Not knowing what else to do Rygel reached for his comm. He didn't need to use it. The others were already starting to appear. It seemed the whole ship had heard the scream. "Get her off me, get the tralk off me." He seethed struggling in Chianna's grasp.  
  
Jool reached over and gently took Chianna's wrists. She spoke slowly. "Chianna? Chianna? Look at me. Look at me, that's it, now take a deep breath. No, no, no, keep looking at me, that's it, breath."  
  
Chiana tried to control her breathing. Tried to focus on Jool's soothing tones. "It can't happen Jool, everything will go wrong."  
  
"What? Did you see something? What will go wrong?" Aeryn moved to her side trying to keep the panic from her voice. "Chiana! Tell us now!"  
  
That seemed to snap her out of it. "I… I…. saw it. He's going to change the plan. He's going to get himself frelling killed. This is your fault." She pulled free from Jool and launched herself at Aeryn, who was unprepared for the move. They both fell backwards, Chianna landing on top. "You and your peacekeeper breeding! Always thinking of how things will affect you! You! You and your frelling judgement." She was hitting Aeryn hard. D'Argo was trying to pull her off but Aeryn just held her arms over her face, protecting herself from the blows. Not trying to defend herself, knowing that Chiana was speaking the truth, whatever it was. D'Argo managed to grab her holding her under one arm as she struggled trying to get to Aeryn, who at that point was propping herself up with her elbows staring at the Nebarhi, guilt written all over her face.  
  
"Chianna calm down or I will sedate you, my way!" D'Argo bellowed. The struggling form automatically stilled. "Now if I put you down will you behave?" A nod. He proceeded to do so. "Okay, do you want to tell us what you saw and what we can do to stop it?" Another nod.  
  
And so it began. The vision, the failed attempt. The blame. The plan to get him out alive would fail because John wanted it to. For some reason he was going to be in the exact area where the most concentrated explosion would be - the science lab. No, she couldn't tell why he had decided to do it. Yes Scorpius would die too. She saw him talking. No she didn't know with whom or what it was about. She slumped forward after she had finished. Sobbing quietly. "I knew it would be bad, I knew it would be bad." It was barely a whisper but the others heard it.  
  
Aeryn was still in the same position. She was staring at Chianna the whole time. No expression, no emotion, but her mind was swirling. It would be her fault. All of it. Dam that human, one way or another he would get himself killed and no matter what she tried to do it would be her fault. She rose to her feet and went to Chianna. The rest watched, hoping that she would not try to attack the shaking Nebarhi. Her voice was soft. "Chiana? Chiana, is there anything we can do? Is there any way you can try to visualise the conversation? I don't know how these visions work but is there a way?" She looked up, eyes wet yet surprised.  
  
"I…I'm not sure. I'', I don't know how they work myself. Wish I didn't have them at all."  
  
"No, don't think like that, at least this way we have a chance of changing the future. If we can't understand the reasons behind John's change of plans then we can alter ours. We can attack the rest of the base knowing where he is. We can go in, get him then bomb the science laboratory last, on the way out." She looked to the others. "That could work right? I mean it could work, if we think it through." She wasn't asking, she was begging  
  
.  
  
D'Argo nodded "We will work around it. Then when I get that human aboard I'm going to show him what Luxan Hyper Rage can really do!"  
  
"Aren't you forgetting one thing?" All eyes turned to Jool. "The bracelet, the frelling bracelet."  
  
"No, we haven't forgotten. Crais is working on that as we speak." Aeryn replied  
  
"Crais? Do you trust him? Did John know about this?" D'Argo demanded  
  
"Crichton does not. However, he would not object. The other human trusted Crais in the end, we all did. Therefore, we should trust him now. It would seem that he is our only hope where the bracelet is concerned."  
  
Aeryn looked over to Rygel, then to the others in the room. They seemed resigned to the idea. Realisation dawning; if Rygel could trust Crais then they should.  
  
XXX  
  
He only had to keep up the pretence for a few more arns. He could do it; Stalling Scorpius had proved harder than expected. The thirst for wormhole knowledge was inevitable, he just didn't think it would be this hard. Scorpius had been fed tit bits. John gave a great impression of working hard; years of practice in the military had made it into an art form. It would be crunch time soon enough. He just didn't expect it to be in the middle of a sleep cycle. "Wake up Crichton. Wake up now!" The voice was harsh, and very loud.  
  
"Braca what the frell do you want? Didn't anybody ever tell you to knock?" He shielded his eyes from the bright light that flooded his cell.  
  
"Get up, get dressed and come to the Science area now. Your presence has been requested." He was trying hard to keep his temper in check.  
  
John smiled. "Requested? Well why didn't you say so? Request denied. Now let me sleep." He pulled the blanket over his head.  
  
Braca moved over to where he lay and grabbed the blanket. His clothes were thrown to him. "Do it! Do it now!"  
  
"And if I don't? What are you gonna do? Hit me? Nah, don't think so, not after your last run in."  
  
Braca was infuriated. He knew he couldn't physically harm the prisoner but the urge was overwhelming. He smiled thinly. John frowned; this couldn't be good. "No, no, I'm not going to hit you Crichton. I learned a long time ago how to inflict pain on you without actually touching you. Scorpius knew you would stall. He knew that there would be an alternative motive. He made provisions for just such a moment. He wants you in the lab and he wants the wormhole technology complete."  
  
John chewed on his lip. He didn't like this change in the game plan. Braca was supposed to be his source of amusement and yet it seemed to be the other way around. What the hell was going on? What kind of trump card did Scorpius have? He was about to find out.  
  
"Video link on." John looked from Braca to the small screen at the left of his cot. There in full Technicolor sat Aeryn Sun. Beaten and strapped to a chair. Braca watched his reaction with pleasure; it was short lived. He could hear a whisper of the word 'no' before John had him pinned to the floor and was sitting astride him.  
  
"What the frell is this? This was not part of the deal. I'm gonna kill you, you son of a bitch." Braca managed to say one word before John started the rain of blows on his head. "Security!"  
  
  
  
Sorry to leave another cliffhanger guys! There is more, I just need to tweak and change it a bit. Let me know what you think so far, am I doing okay with this? 


	3. the attack

Back again guys. I'm having problems with my server; I can't get in to read the new reviews so I'm going into chapter 3 a little blind. Can anyone help me with my problem? If not, can you e-mail me with you're reviews? It will keep me on track with the story!  
  
That said, on with part three…  
  
XXX  
  
The room filled with guards. John half expected to feel the injection from his bracelet. None came. Two guards held him while he struggled shouting a stream of obscenities. His eyes moved back to the link. "This wasn't supposed to happen." Was heard through the other garbled words.  
  
"Yes, well I'm afraid it has John. I can't allow you to waste any more time. I was dubious about Braca's idea though. After seeing your reaction a few days ago, I was sure that your relationship with Officer Sun was not a strong one. However, he was quick to point out otherwise. You have the feelings, she does not." He sighed, "And as said on our previous conversations, you're feelings are you're weakness."  
  
John tore his eyes away from the video. "Let her go. This was not part of the deal."  
  
"No, I can't do that. I wouldn't worry too much about her John; she cares less about what happens to you. I have asked why she is here, what her plan of action was – I told her that it would be you who was reprimanded. Do you know what she replied? It was very intriguing. She said she didn't care, as far as she was concerned, you were already dead to her." He tilted his head to one side and watched the anger drain away from the human. He relaxed in the soldiers grip.  
  
"Tell me something I don't know. Just let her go Scorpius. I'll have the codes completed within the arn but she has to be long gone by then or no dice." The voice held no trace of anger, only defeat.  
  
He studied the form in front of him "Still the gallant human. You would sacrifice everything for a peacekeeper that cares little for you, yet you fight us. We can become a team John. You have nothing to return to Moya for. Work with me; let us use wormholes to defeat our enemies. You could become one of the most powerful beings in the universe."  
  
John looked at him then. Was he right? Maybe. He knew the first area that would be attacked. He realised now what he should do. Scorpius was right about one thing - he had nothing to return to Moya for. He could give Aeryn her life back. Debt paid. Coconscious clear. "Your right. But let her go first."  
  
"Ahh, no, sorry. She stays until after the codes have been deciphered. One arn and she will be free. Go now, go to the lab. I will be there shortly." He watched as John shrugged himself free of the soldiers. He said nothing. Looking forward as he moved.  
  
Scorpius studied the room. The infrared signal was undetectable to the naked eye, but it was there. It had become invaluable. He had listened to the human, talking in his sleep cycle. At first he worried that his prize was loosing his strength, his sanity. Until he realised with pleasure that what he was hearing were thoughts and fears through the human's dreams. It had proved very interesting, very enlightening, even though at the time it was confusing. He had deciphered that at some point the peacekeepers and the human's relationship had changed to the extent that she no longer believed he existed.  
  
He knelt down beside his bruised and battered Lieutenant. "How right you were. It was a brilliant idea. Once he has completed the codes I will have him. I can use the drug; make him kill his precious Aeryn Sun. It will break him and he will be mine. What a pity that Lt. Senya has to die, although it will be an admirable death." He looked to the screen and tapped the button. "Lt? Well done, we will need you to be there again within 500 microts." The "Aeryn Sun" looked up and shook the hair from her face. She was very similar to the original. Braca had pointed it out when he saw John do a double take on her in command. All that was needed was a lot of blood and the hair partially covering her features.  
  
His second in command smiled at the compliment, a rarity in it's own right. He was dubious of Scorpius' plan. He didn't think the human would submit under any circumstances. He kept quiet, knowing better than to air his views. He would bide his time. When Scorpius realised his plans were futile he would be on hand to destroy the human. Now that, he pondered with a smile, would be well worth the wait.  
  
XXX  
  
John's mind was in overdrive. It could still work. All he needed to do was be in the Science lab for the next arn. He would be there when the explosive was detonated. But how would the others know where Aeryn was? How could he get a message to them? Wait; if she was in the interrogation area, she was away from danger. They would know that she was onboard, that was a given. She would be okay. He nodded as if to reassure himself. He would kill Scorpius; all he had to do was stay put. How hard could that be? The answer came from the neural clone.  
  
"Ah, John, John, John, it will not work." John's eyes flickered as the clone appeared. It was dressed in Scorpius' attire, something he hadn't seen in a while. He said nothing, hoping in vain that ignoring it would make it go away. He knew it was useless though. After a while he answered.  
  
"And what would you're suggestion be? I mean, if you have an ideas now's the time for sharing."  
  
His minds eyes perceived the clone to be circling him. Tapping his finger to his lips, contemplating. A trait he had picked up from John. "Hmmm, you will not run. You will not sacrifice the tralk, not many options…"  
  
John rolled his eyes, "Then go home, take a break, have a vacation."  
  
"Patience my friend, I have an idea, you may not like it. I will get back to you, Kirk out." With that he faded away.  
  
He laughed out loud "Quoting Star Trek? Now I know we're in trouble."  
  
Scorpius strolled into the science lab. ""Who is in trouble John?"  
  
John looked up startled; having been too absorbed in his own thoughts he hadn't heard the hybrid enter. He composed himself. "The good guys, always the good guys."  
  
Scorpius looked at him intently then smiled. "Are you talking to my neural chip John? Is he trying to help you? After this is over, maybe you can enlighten me on it. I would be very intrigued to know." John snorted but he continued, " However, when this is over you will be more co-operative, you will be more willing. I have patience, I can wait."  
  
John scowled. "Yeah, right whatever, I'm kinda busy now so if you don't mind, I'll keep going with this." He turned his back in the hope that he wasn't letting anything else away.  
  
XXX  
  
The prowler came in to line with the others. It remained unnoticed as predicted. "So far so good." D'Argo observed.  
  
"Yes, now all we have to do is get onboard. Once we are in you and the others will remain in the prowler until the blasts ignite. The confusion will allow you the time you need. Does everyone understand their target?"  
  
The others looked to Aeryn. Jool spoke first. "Yeah, the west side of the ship will be destroyed first. Then we go in, get John and we're done."  
  
"And the injector? It will work on John's species? He will be unconscious?"  
  
"We don't know, but it is better than the alternative." Crais replied in answer to Rygel's question.  
  
Crais had acquired information from Talyn's data bank. The bracelets could be removed. It would take time but faced with the other options, it was the only available choice worth considering. By keeping the human in a state of sleep, he might just be able to withstand any pain the hybrid was sure to try and inflicted. No one had argued.  
  
"Prepare to board." Aeryn commanded.  
  
XXX  
  
"You are stalling John! You leave me with no other choice. Come with me!" Scorpius demanded roughly pulling John's arm. Confused, John obeyed.  
  
The neural clone appeared. "He will kill the tralk you know. I have thought of a way, I think I know the code to release the bracelet. Scorpius would use a familiar number sequence. You must use this now and free yourself. Save yourself John, I implore you!"  
  
John smiled thinly, answering the clone mentally. "Go away Harv, that isn't an option. I'll get the bracelet off once Aeryn is free, not a microt before. Come back when I'm done k?" He used what little strength of mind he had to dismiss the clone.  
  
They stopped at a large steel door. Scorpius waved his hand in front of the panel and it opened. There in a dim light sat 'Aeryn' moaning quietly. John tried to shrug free of the vice like grip to no avail.  
  
"No, no, no, Stand still John, she cannot hear you, she cannot respond to you."  
  
"You son of a …." His voice trailed off as he felt a pin prick in his wrist. "What? Why?" His expression changed to one of horror, realising what was now coursing through his veins. "No, don't do this, Scorpius listen, I'll do anything, " He was interrupted.  
  
"Yes, John, you will, stay clam, this is for the best. You know this, we cannot have you working with us if you can easily be distracted." He watched as the human's sparkling eyes took on a darker form. It was completed. The drug was in effect. To test it, the hybrid released his grasp. John stood still. His mind at war with the virus. Trying in vain to fight the effects.  
  
Harvey's voice was a distant whisper. "I'm trying to isolate the problem Scottie, focus, focus, focus, listen to my voice. Keep listening to my voice, only mine."  
  
Was that Harvey or Scorpius? He couldn't tell, one voice became two. Both arguing, both fighting for control. The voices separated slightly, one giving an order, the other countering it.  
  
"Take the gun"  
  
"Don't take the gun."  
  
"Raise the gun."  
  
"Drop the gun."  
  
His eyes were glassy. He shook his head trying to clear the thoughts that were pounding his mind. Had he lost it completely? He couldn't contribute to the argument. Reality became fantasy as Harvey tried to filter thoughts into his mind. The voices continued. The thoughts swirled; life on Moya, life with Aeryn, life without Aeryn.  
  
Scorpius growled as he watched the human struggle with the gun. Why was this proving so difficult? He had control; the human should do as he was doing. Yet he had the gun aimed at 'Aeryn' the human's gun was directed at the floor, raising slightly then dropping.  
  
The war in his mind continued, he could hear codes, for what? Couldn't remember, couldn't think. He opened his mouth "No, no, no, don't make me do this.." it was a whisper but it infuriated his nemesis.  
  
The gun was lifted, was he doing that? Didn't know, and didn't care. A voice in his mind screamed. "John, lower the gun!" He heard that, that had to be Harvey – right? Or was it a trick – reversed psychology? His knees buckled but his armed was clasped, keeping him from hitting the ground. His gun wavered as it slowly directed itself at the Sebacean in the chair.  
  
Scorpius smiled, it was going to work. For a moment he had thought the human to be too resilient of the drug, something he had not wanted to contemplate. He watched as the human followed his lead, releasing the safety catch.  
  
XXX  
  
Aeryn Sun and Captain Crais entered the hanger, keeping their helmets on, hiding their identity to the unassuming peacekeepers that milled in the area. The comm. channel was left open. The remaining crew could hear everything. They watched from the portal as Aeryn strategically placed one bomb after another around the hanger, while Crais kept a watchful eye on the surroundings.  
  
Chiana remained quiet; she had become somewhat subdued since the visions. Not saying one way or another if the new plan would work. The others had taken it as a good sign. Each praying to their own God or Goddess, that they were right.  
  
She jolted forward quickly causing the rest of the crew to jump at the sudden movement. "What? What?" Rygel asked swaying in front of her, not too closely, not after the last encounter.  
  
"I..I.. where is Aeryn? Where is she?" She asked frantically jumping up.  
  
Jool grabbed her arm "Shh, she's right there." Pointing to the portal.  
  
Chiana paid no heed, "No, no, she isn't, John, he..gun..he.." Her voice was fragmented.  
  
Rygel lost patience and nipped her "Yotz girl spit it out!"  
  
She shook the vision away, her eyes focussing. "I don't understand, John, he's pointing a gun at Aeryn, why would he do that? Why would he do that?" She whined.  
  
They all stared in confusion, not fully understanding what she was trying to say. The looked back to the portal, reassured that Aeryn was still in view.  
  
"You must be wrong, John would never do that Chiana." Jool soothed.  
  
"Unless, he is no longer in control. We do not know what has been done to him. Any experiment could have been performed. This plan is…."  
  
D'Argo's comments were interrupted by the worried voice of Aeryn, he cursed, forgetting the open channel. "Chiana? What do you mean? Chiana?"  
  
He answered "We don't know, just keep going, and be careful Aeryn, we don't.."  
  
Again she interrupted, "I know, I know"  
  
XXX  
  
"Point the gun away from the target"  
  
"Point straight ahead, that's it, good, good"  
  
The voices grew louder, each trying to convince the human.  
  
Scorpius realised then, he was warring with the clone, not the human. In different circumstance he would have found this to be fascinating. At present, it was infuriating. How could the clone disobey him? Then he remembered. The neural clone of the human had done the same. It became clear. This clone was saving his only existence, understanding that if John pulled the trigger, he would be defeated, they both would.  
  
With little options left, he used the power of his own mind over the clone. It was not to be. The gun John was holding moved away from the target and directed itself at the healing leg. With no time to react, Scorpius growled, waiting for the pulse blast to go off. When it did, both parties fell to the ground shouting out in pain.  
  
He composed himself enough to grab the gun and throw it to the side. "You still lose John Crichton." He seethed as he jerked the human's head back to the original target. John watched helplessly as the pulse blast ripped through 'Aeryn'  
  
"No! God, please…" His pleading faded as the pain in his leg and the pain in his heart took over. He passed out cold.  
  
"Braca? Braca? Get to the integration area immediately!" Scorpius bellowed dropping his grip as John became a dead weight.  
  
XXX  
  
"Where the frell is he?" Aeryn whispered as they reached the Science area. She scoured the room.  
  
"He is not here. Keep going with the work." Crais prompted.  
  
"Frell you! If he does come back, it will be as Chiana predicted. We wait." She stood firm, daring him to challenge her.  
  
"Very well, you stay, I will carry on as planned." He knew that voice, knew it was pointless to argue.  
  
He left, looking back only once. It would probably be the last time he saw either her or the human alive again.  
  
XXX  
  
With the rest of the bombs in place, Crais returned to the Science area. He couldn't leave her to fight this battle alone. She had saved him in the past; it was time to repay the debt. He smiled thinly. When had he become like them? When had his formidable peacekeeper training abandoned him?  
  
She was where he had left her. Standing in position at the door, waiting. "We have to go now. The bombs will detonate in 500 microts. We have no time left." Seeing that he was getting nowhere he tried again. "Aeryn Sun!" The use of her battle name had the effect. She stood to attention, looking at him. "Commander Crichton gave me strict orders to keep you alive! Do not make me use force!"  
  
Her eyes widened "You knew?"  
  
"No, no, but he did state, quite clearly, that I keep you alive, that I keep you safe. I gave him my word!"  
  
He was surprised when she laughed, not the reaction he was expecting. "You gave him you're word? You expect me to believe that?"  
  
How could he tell her that he was referring to the other? That it was dying requset? And it had been humbly accepted. He was relieved when the comm.. blasted to life.  
  
"Come on, both of you. Neither of you are any use to us or Crichton dead!" D'Argo yelled.  
  
She nodded then, as if trying to reason with herself. She moved past Crais towards the door. As they reached it they heard voices.  
  
"I am fine! Secure the data. Leave Crichton in the medical bay, I will deal with him later, if he survives. We have enough information at present!"  
  
Both looked to the other, contemplating the words of Scorpius. Aeryn shook her head, clearing the rampant thoughts that were flooding her mind.  
  
As Scorpius and Braca entered, pulse weapons were pointed at their heads. They stopped. "Officer Sun, Captain Crais, how nice of you to join us." His voice was calm; his rage was not. "Now, now, you wouldn't shoot me would you my dear? And risk killing the other?"  
  
Aeryn jammed the gun to his head, an action that made him realise that indeed she would. Her voice was controlled, "Yes...I…Would. Then he would be free of you, and so would we. Hold out your arm." She ordered.  
  
He complied, somewhat confused at the order. Until he saw what she was holding. An injector. It was plunged ruthlessly into his arm causing him to hiss. He fell to his knees losing consciousness quickly. Braca tried to move forward but was stopped abruptly by a knock to the head.  
  
"We have to change the plan. There is no more sedative. This way, he will remain alive until the bracelet is removed. John will be safe if he is unconscious"  
  
Crais nodded lifting the hybrid as he did so.  
  
The first bomb went off causing them to momentarily lose balance. Aeryn smiled. "Time to get this show on the road."  
  
He shook his head in amusement; she really did spend too much time with that human.  
  
XXX  
  
The rest of the attack surprisingly went as planned. A helmet was placed on an unconscious John and he was carried through the chaos that perused. No one gave them a second look. Two peacekeepers carrying an injured third and their commander. It was routine in times of attack. The leader of the ship had to be taken off first.  
  
They met the remaining crew in the hanger. "Put him in that one and turn on auto pilot. He will not awake for 5 arns." Crais said to Aeryn. D'Argo helped her in her quest, not contradicting what he thought to be a farbot plan.  
  
"We're not going to kill the bastard?" Rygel asked absurdly. Airing the view of the others.  
  
"He will die, the prowler will be on course to fly directly into the command carrier. He will die quickly. A death he does not deserve!" Crais answered pulling Crichton behind him.  
  
Within microts, both prowlers were airborne. Aeryn marvelled at the simplicity of it all. How the frell did it work? The rest were not so questioning, whoops of joy could be heard as the prowler exited the hanger on a trajectory course for home, for Moya.  
  
XXX  
  
Well? Feedback is essential! And for all you shippy lovers, the final wee chapter has shippyness… 


	4. the happy ending

Back again for the final instalment. AND my server is now full functional (Woohoo) so I got the reviews. Thanks guys.  
  
On with the story  
  
XXX  
  
He couldn't remember much. The pain is left leg had subsided. Was that still the knife wound? How long had he been out? The bed he lay on was warm and soft – not like the ones before. Was that a good or a bad thing?  
  
He sensed, rather than felt a presence in the room. Now who the hell was bothering him now? If he was gonna die, couldn't they just leave him in peace to do it? The questions swirled as he heard a voice.  
  
"There is only one arn left, will you get that thing off before then?"  
  
The voice was impatient, harsh even, yet familiar. Jeez, what kinda drugs were the pumping him full of now? His minds eyes suddenly took a dip. He waited for the feeling to subside – it felt like reminisce of a hangover – if only!  
  
Better to keep the illusion of sleep, maybe they would leave him be, whoever THEY were. Another voice spoke.  
  
"I'm doing my best Aeryn Sun, these things cannot be rushed!"  
  
Now that voice he knew only too well. Crais. As his mind cleared he began to remember. The command carrier, Scorpius, the bracelet. Everything came back in jumbled images. His eyes flew open involuntary. The drug, the gun, Aeryn – dead. Had he killed her – again? No, Scorpius…  
  
"You bastard! I'm gona kill you!" He tried to sit up.  
  
Both parties jumped back at the reaction. This was not good, with only an arn left, he should not have woken. If he was awake them Scorpius would be awake. And if HE was awake, God knows what he would do when he realised what was happening. Would he take John with him to his death? Or, maybe even more worrying, could he avoid death?  
  
Aeryn composed herself first. "John, it's okay, you're on Moya, John?"  
  
His eyes darted back and forth trying to take in his surroundings. "Oh, I get it, where am I now? Is this another way of trying to get me to co- operate? You" he said pointing to Aeryn, "Are dead, come out, come out, where ever you are."  
  
Aeryn looked almost frightened. "No, John, John, listen to me, you're on Moya, what was the last thing you remember?"  
  
The smile he gave was thin, "Ok, I'll play. I remember killing you. Happy now? Why don't you just show yourself Scorpy my man?" He said, not looking directly at her.  
  
And he did, not the real Scorpius, the clone. He wore what could only be perceived as a Doctor's gown. "I'm here. Don't panic, I was taking that vacation you gave me, remember?"  
  
"Not you, the other one!" He was getting impatient with the game. Bad enough that Aeryn looked so alive, so worried. He didn't know how much more he could take. To grab her and kiss her would make him the pawn. He was tired of being the pawn.  
  
She moved toward him and reached out to take his hand. He jerked it away. "Don't.Touch.Me" He yelled. She stood back. Revealing Crais, standing behind her.  
  
"Aw, jeez, it just gets better and better. Where are the rest of you, come on, lets get this over with." As if by his voice command only, Chiana appeared at the doorway. "Hey Pip, come to join the party?"  
  
She moved forward slowly. "Hey old man, you feeling better?" She asked, unaware of what was going on.  
  
He laughed, it was not a nice sound. "Oh yeah, just peachy. So tell me, what are you here for?"  
  
She was about to answer when Crais stopped her. "He is confused Chiana, he does not believe we are here. He thinks it is an illusion." She nodded and stepped back. He looked back to John, "As interesting as this is, we need to remove the bracelet."  
  
What the hell was this about? He looked down at his wrist. "Oh, I like this game, get it on." He raised his arm.  
  
"No, we need to get it off" Crais replied, not understanding – nothing new there. He rarely understood the human at the best of times. He came forward. As he reached for the arm, John grabbed him, pulling him close.  
  
"Oh no you don't" He hissed. With little options left, Crais hit him hard. He fell back on to the bed, unconscious again.  
  
"Are you frelnik? He's sick!" Chiana yelled pulling at him.  
  
"He has to remain this way. If he is like this, then so is the other."  
  
Aeryn nodded, "Yes, good point. Now try and get the dam thing off!"  
  
John's mind became fuzzy. He was vaguely aware of Harvey. "John, John, I have the code. That baboon wont be able to do it time. Wake up." He felt himself being shaken. He let out a moan.  
  
"Leave me be, it's better in here than out there."  
  
"He is resilient to say the least." Crais commented. "I thought you said he was easily handled?"  
  
Aeryn smiled, "He is, but he has to be handled just right." And when this was over, she was going to make sure that that happened.  
  
XXX  
  
Scorpius looked around the prowler. He let out a string of unrecognisable words. That human was to blame for this. Him and those renegades he took company with. Why could he not understand the scientific facts? To be in control of wormholes would be the ultimate breakthrough. As it was, he still had the bracelet. It gave him little comfort as he realised the prowler was on autopilot. Trying in vain to reverse the power he slumped back in the chair. Well, if he was going to die, so would the human. All was not lost it would seem. That was his last coherent thought as he felt his world turn upside down.  
  
XXX  
  
"Is he awake? Don't tell me the human talks in his sleep as well. Why doesn't that surprise me?" Rygel hovered over the patient.  
  
"No, he is not awake – I don't think. What was that he just said about codes?" Aeryn moved closer.  
  
"Harvey, go to sleep, I don't want the codes, it wont do any good now. She's gone Harve, and so am I, just leave me be!"  
  
So, he actually thought that she was dead. Was that the reason he didn't want to fight? Did she still mean that much to him? She stepped closer still. "John, do you trust me?" It was barely a whisper but he answered. It seemed she could reach him even in sleep.  
  
"Yeah, trust you, trust you, kill you, trust you, kill you" He repeated.  
  
"You didn't kill me John, I'm here, and this is real. Trust in me John, I need you to do that, can you?"  
  
A slight nod "Then tell me about the codes."  
  
The waited with baited breath. After what seemed like internity, a sequence of codes escaped his lips.  
  
She looked to Crais, "Try them, it can't do any harm can it?"  
  
He shook his head and punched in the codes. The watched in amazement as the bracelet clicked then opened.  
  
"Well I'll be the daughter of a hatinian" Chiana whispered.  
  
"You probably are" replied Rygel, keeping out of her reach.  
  
"Look if you two cant control yourselves I'll remove you from the area!" Aeryn hissed giving them a serious look. Her gaze went back to John. To her surprise, he was looking at her.  
  
The rest took this signal to back away and leave the two in peace.  
  
XXX  
  
Several days later, John was on his feet – unsteadily so, but on them nonetheless. Against Jool's strict instructions, he had begun to walk, well limp around the med bay.  
  
"You should be resting. You are primitive remember?" The sarcasm held no weight as the voice was soft, teasing.  
  
"Quit playing nurse maid princess. I'm doing fine. I just need to stretch."  
  
She left him to it. Arguing with the human had been in vain anyway. He would do what he wanted to do. She looked up to the sound of steps. "Maybe he will listen to you," She said walking past Aeryn.  
  
"Oh he will," She stated. Looking over to John she asked "And where would you like me to stretch you're legs to?"  
  
He smiled, "Yeah right, funny. I just need to walk a bit, cant I just walk a bit?"  
  
She took his arm, and he residually began to turn them both towards the bed. The soft tug on his arm caught him off guard. He looked at her questionably. "How about a stretch to the terrace?"  
  
Yep, that his, no, *not his, * Aeryn always full of surprises.  
  
He allowed himself to be led, in more ways than one. He wasn't sure what to do, what to say. He remained quiet as she guided him slowly, attentively towards the terrace.  
  
XXX  
  
Once on the terrace, she gently pushed him into a comfortable sitting position. She sat behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist, holding his weight against her, as he had, so many times in the past.  
  
They both sat in silence. This wouldn't do, she needed him to talk. Why did he always do the opposite of what she wanted?  
  
"Hey" It had worked on past occasions, and it worked again.  
  
"Hey"  
  
She shifted her weight and he fell back slightly. The feel of her arms felt so good, so right.  
  
"Hey"  
  
He laughed softly. God how she had missed that sound. "YOU want to talk? No that would be a first."  
  
"Well if the hill wont come to mooohameed.."  
  
That earned her another laugh. "Mountain, to Mohamid."  
  
"That is what I said."  
  
"Yeah, right"  
  
"I missed you." She felt him stiffen slightly in her grasp.  
  
No response.  
  
"I don't want to lose you"  
  
Still no response; was that a good sign or a bad one?  
  
"I'll always be here, by your side, as a…"  
  
She didn't let him finish. "No, I missed YOU"  
  
He relaxed enough for her to rest her chin on his head.  
  
"Aeryn…"  
  
"No, as you said, I want to talk. I don't know what the future holds John, I had love, I had it all."  
  
"I don't want to hear…"  
  
She didn't let him finish. "I don't want to regret my life. I want to take this second chance we have been given. It's me who has been lost John, me. The question is, am I still…?"  
  
He turned at that point, wanting to see her face, wanting to feel it in his hands. His words from what seemed like a lifetime ago cam back to haunt him. This was his conversation; these were the words that he had spoken. He cupped her face. Lost? No, never. But Aeryn, I don't know if I can live up to him."  
  
The desperation in his voice tugged at her heart. The heart she had forgotten was there. "You don't have to. You are John Crichton. I fell in love with John Crichton. I am still in love with John Crichton. Is that enough?"  
  
He leaned closer, feeling her halted breath on his face. "It's always been enough. I've missed you so much Aeryn, I don't want to miss anything else. But we can't go back to the way it was before, before there were two"  
  
She looked crushed. Her eyes dropped, she couldn't look into those eyes that may never be hers.  
  
He lifted her chin. Her eyes remained downcast. "Do you trust me?"  
  
She looked up then, nodding.  
  
"Then trust me with this. We need to start over. Lets start with some introductions." He was rewarded with that look she reserved only for him; one of love, confusion and mirth.  
  
"My name is John Crichton. I'm an astronaut. I got shot through a wormhole and fates collided."  
  
She smiled, letting a soft laugh escape from her lips. She understood what he meant then. "I am Aeryn Sun, ex-peacekeeper, who likes to kick the ass of lost astronauts."  
  
He pulled her forward, their noses brushing. "And you do it so well. Well Aeryn Sun, tell me about yourself."  
  
And she did.  
  
~~~fin~~~  
  
I hope that was shippy enough for the last part. I have other stories, but they are very shippy. Let me know if you want them! Thanks again for the support and the reviews! 


End file.
